


Take Me To Your Leader

by Alerane



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Promises, Silly little Kids Fic, Wrote it last night and a few friends told me was decent so HERE WE GO, oumotaweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerane/pseuds/Alerane
Summary: “You did not capture an alien!”Kokichi kept skipping ahead, as the taller boy followed him out onto the sidewalk. This was the third time he’d declared that since they left the playground where Kokichi had made his announcement to everyone. It had mostly been met by giddy excitement, boos or disinterest from the others, but no one had challenged him on it. No one else, that was. Only Kaito Momota, the boy who always got into arguments with their teachers on every topic in any textbook, especially science. Apparently they weren’t teaching them enough for him.“Oh yeah, what makes Kai-chan so sure I didn’t? Have you caught an alien? Are you an expert?” Kokichi called back without turning to look at his classmate, grinning the whole time. There he was, in his Spider-man shirt and spiky mess of purple hair, and a frown on his face.“No, but…” He paused and shot back, “Where would you even be keeping it?!”Where? Oh he knew a place!
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Take Me To Your Leader

**Author's Note:**

> For the Promise prompt in Oumota Week 2020 on tumblr!

“You did not capture an alien!”

Kokichi kept skipping ahead, as the taller boy followed him out onto the sidewalk. This was the third time he’d declared that since they left the playground where Kokichi had made his announcement to everyone. It had mostly been met by giddy excitement, boos or disinterest from the others, but no one had challenged him on it. No one else, that was. Only Kaito Momota, the boy who always got into arguments with their teachers on every topic in any textbook, especially science. Apparently they weren’t teaching them enough for him.

“Oh yeah, what makes Kai-chan so sure I didn’t? Have you caught an alien? Are you an expert?” Kokichi called back without turning to look at his classmate, grinning the whole time. There he was, in his Spider-man shirt and spiky mess of purple hair, and a frown on his face.

“No, but…” He paused and shot back, “Where would you even be keeping it?!”

_Where? Oh he knew a place!_

Kokichi spun on his heels and bounced right up to Kaito, eyes big and bright, hands up to his chest in little fists, Kaito almost stumbling into him. 

“You wanna see where?”

“I- what?”

“I saaaaid, do you want to see where I’m keeping it?”

The taller kid squinted down at him, tilting his head a bit. He was definitely thinking about it though. _Hardly sure about it anymore, huh?_

“...Yeah I guess, I’d like to see where you would keep it. If you had one. Which you don’t!” He puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms.

“Aw well, if Kai-chan is gonna be like that then I won’t.”  
The smaller kid turned tail and went back to skipping away, only to be stopped two steps later with a hand on his shoulder.

“Kokichi wait-”

“Yesssss?”

Kaito looked at the ground and wrung his hands together.  
“...Okay maybe you did capture an alien.” His tone sounded like he was reasoning it out, it wasn’t a fact yet, but could be. Kaito’s hands fell to his sides and balled up in fists.“You happy now? Will you show me?”  
When he looked up Kokichi had his pointer finger to his lips, and tapped them thoughtfully.

“I dunno, seems awfully convenient-like. What if you’re trying to steal my alien?”

“I’m not gonna steal your alien!”

“Okay, how about this,” Kokichi started, lowering his hand and pointing at Kaito. “You promise to close your eyes until I say you can open them again, that way I know you can’t steal my alien since you won’t know the way back!” His impish little grin returned.

“Kaito Momota is no thief! I promise,” he declared, holding a fist to his chest and closing his eyes then and there. The smaller boy blinked. _Right now?_ He waved a hand in front of the spiky haired boy, and no reaction. After a few more seconds, he added, “Well? Is this good?”

_Well, looks like we’re doing this._

“Perfect!”

Kokichi grabbed him by the wrist and took off in a run down the sidewalk. Behind him Kaito stumbled, his stupid flip-flops clattering as he tried to keep step. Despite his protests, when the leader peeked behind him the boy’s eyes were still scrunched tightly shut even whilst dragged.

The two of them wove around pedestrians, the gremlin in front cackling with laughter at each time his blind passenger apologized for bumping one. He was oblivious to the disapproving looks the pair were receiving even with the attempted niceties. Kokichi stopped only once, to wait for the light to change for them to cross the street. He was not going to risk that, even if it’d be funny to see him jump at the car horns.They reached the park, and started across the grass, bouncing in springy steps.

“Hey, where are we going?”

“Shhhhh, you said you wouldn’t look!”

“I’m not!”

Kokichi yanked him towards the wooded area off to the side, and ducked, pulling him square into a low hanging branch. Face first Kaito bounced off it with a thwack!

“OW!”

“Aw okay, I believe you now, Kai-chan!”

“YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!”

His free hand covered his mouth to stifle a snicker, before chiming back innocently, “Did not~!”

Then to the contrary of his claim, the boy pulled him through more leafy barricades, ignoring the sputtering and grumbles as he pulled him deeper into the woods. Carefully he picked his way past the bent hiking path sign, long overgrown and rusted over. Up the former path was the old forgotten rest point, a worn down brick building covered in graffiti and scratched odes to bad date nights in the woods for local teens. One last time, Kokichi checked to be sure that Kaito wasn’t looking, before speeding back up and taking him inside, tugging aside the makeshift curtain door where the old one was off its hinges. 

He stopped in the center of the little room, the place barely more than a shed in size but decked and done up in all his treasures, and released his captive’s wrist. Kaito’s arm dropped and his expression looked surprised a moment.

“We’re here?”

“That is classified information,” Kokichi tuts, as he quietly circled the other boy. He’d made it the whole way without peeking but… what now. Despite his claims, this liar was fresh out of extraterrestrials to materialize for this persistent space nerd. He was rich in plenty of other things though, from snacks to collectibles, from wires to plants. He glanced around then back to Kaito, standing there with his hands on his hips now, chin out and nose up, like a hero ready to be awarded some medal. _So ridiculous._ Then an idea struck, staring up at that face.

Silently he crept to the side, to a potted houseplant, rescued from a windowsill one frosty morning, and plucked a big wet leaf. He shook it a bit, and then seemingly satisfied with it, snuck back towards his guest mischievously. Now this will do it!

He took a step right in close to Kaito’s side and stuck the tip of the leaf right into his upturned nose.

The reaction was instant. The yelp, the eyes opening and and the hands up to his face.  
“What the heck Kokichi?!” 

Luckily Kokichi expected that, and yanked it right back, dropped the leaf and stepped onto it. He put on a big pout.

“You scared it away! I told you not to look ‘til I said so! Silly Kai-chan, the alien just wanted to probe you a bit! How rude of you.”

“Rude of me? That was NOT an alien! What did you even-”

He stopped, and blinked, finally seeing where they were. The little run down building was barely a shed, but it was stacked top to bottom with things. Kaito could see boxes upon boxes, and around them 7 different convenience store mascot standees, sticks of every shape and size, and the ceiling was strung with enough wind chimes and bells to make up a full percussion section.

“WHOA. Where are we?”

“Top Secret,” Kokichi said quickly, squinting at the other. “Alien confinement cell. You’re gonna need to replace it since you aided in the escape, you know.” The taller boy didn’t seem to hear him at all, walking towards the nearest box and rummaging through. Touching all of his things. It only took a moment for Kokichi to scurry over and grab him by the elbow before he could take out a toy race car fully. “Heeey paws off!”

“You have so much stuff, is this like, your secret base?”

“You don’t have the clearance to know that!”

“Ah c’mon, Kokichi! Look, I promise I won’t tell anyone,” Kaito said, dropping the car back in the box and turning to him all serious. _There he went again, promising. The last one though, it had gone pretty well hadn’t it?_ The smaller boy’s expression changed, looking him over a long silent moment.

“Fine, but I’m gonna have to swear you into secrecy. Can’t have all the inter-galactic secrets spread around school.”

“AWESOME! You won’t regret it!”

“Already do,” Kokichi lied with a dramatic sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading guys! I didn't get enough time to do many prompts this week bur glad to do at least 1 written one. Comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
